Frères avant tout
by Kaatsu-ne
Summary: Journée typiquement habituelle à la demeure des Uchiha...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre:** Frères avant tout.

**Résumé:** Journée typiquement habituelle à la demeure des Uchiha...

* * *

C'était un jour agréablement ensoleillé et on ne peut plus ordinaire à la demeure Uchiha. Disons presque ordinaire...

"SASUKE !! REVIENS LÀ IMMEDIATEMENT !!" Uchiha Itachi ne perdait jamais son temps inutilement, c'était une vérité absolue pour tout mortel normalement constitué, foulant le sol du village de Konoha. Il ne traquait pas non plus sans raison, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Lorsque son jeune frère s'était mis à courir dans toute la maison avec son... hem, la situation était effectivement devenue des plus extrêmes.

Sasuke poussa un cri de guerre, avant d'éclater de rire à la face de son grand frère. Itachi allait probablement commettre un meurtre aujourd'hui et tant pis si leur mère adorait Sasuke. Elle devrait s'en remettre. Il enjamba un tas de vêtements qui traînait au sol en plein milieu du couloir, se demandant machinalement comment ils étaient arrivés jusque là et suivit son petit frère des yeux. Le cadet venait de tourner au coin de l'allée, manquant presque de trébucher sur le parquet glissant.

"Ce que t'es lent, nii-saaaaan !!", se moqua t-il.

Uchiha Itachi était aussi mondialement connu pour son sang froid imparable. Il était un adorable grand frère, aimant et attentionné... oh et puis zut.

"SASUKE !! SI JAMAIS JE T'ATTRAPE, T'ES MORT !"

Ce dernier s'esclaffa de plus bel, il avait tout l'air de s'amuser comme un fou à mettre son frère hors de lui. "Okâ-san va te tuer si tu me frappes !", lança t-il, le sourire pendu aux lèvres. Il agita la chose indicible d'Itachi plus haut dans les airs et accéléra le pas. L'aîné l'ignora et entreprit de se mettre sérieusement à la chasse au Sasuke.

Puis se cogna contre le canapé et s'étala de tout son long sur les coussins, tête la première. "Bordel !", jura t-il, visiblement à court de patience. Il se releva de suite, jetant un regard glacialement insondable à son jeune frère. Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui tira la langue et courut comme un forcené autour de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si fascinant avec mon boxer pour que tu t'amuses à le trimbaler partout? lâcha t-il soudainement.

- Il a des COEURS !! ricana le plus jeune.

- C'était un cadeau ! gronda Itachi dont le visage avait pris une teinte cramoisie, probablement due à la colère.

- Bien sûuuuuuur !

- Sasuke, je suis sérieux. Rends moi ça et je songerai PEUT ETRE à t'épargner.

- Mais oui !"

Après quoi le cadet se pencha, évitant de justesse son aîné qui venait de se jeter sur lui. Le pauvre Itachi alla une fois de plus embrasser le plancher. "Tu crains comme ninja, nii-san !", ricana Sasuke, histoire d'aggraver son cas déjà désespéré. Itachi émit un grognement d'exaspération en frottant son front douloureux.

Sasuke avait reprit la direction du couloir et grimpait rapidement à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre, un grand frère enragé sur les talons, qui au passage se tenait toujours la tête. Itachi entra en trombe dans la pièce, juste à temps pour apercevoir son petit frère se faufiler par la fenêtre, le boxer à la main. Il tendit la sienne pour le tirer à l'intérieur mais Sasuke n'hésita pas à sauter sur la plateforme en contrebas et sur la pelouse du jardin. Tout cela, en continuant à pousser des gloussements dignes de fan hystérique. "Qu'est-ce que– ?", s'exclama Itachi l'air incrédule, fixant son petit frère lui glisser entre les doigts.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, Itachi sortit brusquement de la chambre et sauta presque l'entièreté des escaliers pour atterrir au rez-de-chaussée. Sasuke s'était enfui dans la cuisine et agitait toujours aussi joyeusement le sous-vêtement à cœurs au dessus de sa tête. Itachi avait besoin d'une arme. Quelque chose qui pourrait ralentir son frère. Un torchon humide devrait faire l'affaire. Il attrapa le premier torchon qui lui tomba sous la main et se dépêcha d'aller le passer sous l'eau. Il tint le tissu fermement entre ses doigts et se remit à la poursuite de Sasuke.

Malheureusement, il ne réussit qu'à tremper tous les meubles de la maison, sauf exception de son petit frère. Ses parents n'allaient probablement pas le féliciter en rentrant mais là était bien le moindre de ses soucis, sa priorité du moment étant de récupérer son boxer, toujours entre les mains du cadet. Il pouvait même entendre ses rires abominables raisonner jusqu'ici, lorsqu'il le vit se planter devant sur le seuil de l'entrée. Itachi lui jeta son torchon dégoulinant à la face... et le manqua de peu. Il devait être maudit ! C'était ça, où Sasuke avait developpé des réflexes inédits. Itachi savait qu'il agissait de façon totalement irrationnelle mais nom d'un Sharingan étoilé, Sasuke se promenait avec son boxer !

Une idée brillante jaillit alors dans son esprit. Une idée qui ferait rappliquer son frère sans hésiter. Les tomates. Sasuke adorait les tomates... mûres, bien rouges et fraîchement cueillies. Ricanant comme un parfait dément, Itachi rejoignit la cuisine dans l'intention de récupérer autant de tomates que ses mains pouvaient porter.

"Nee Sasuke ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! s'écria t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Des tomates !"

Trois secondes plus tard, son petit frère était en vue, débarquant dans la cuisine en se léchant les lèvres à la seule entente du mot tomate. Itachi se tenait prêt. Il lui lança la plus grosse au visage, marquant en plein dans le mille, faisant trébucher Sasuke qui se retrouva sur les fesses. "Itachi !", gémit-il piteusement. Après quoi il tenta d'essuyer tant bien que mal le jus qui dégoulinait le long de ses joues et sa bouche. Reprenant son souffle, il se remit vite sur pieds et s'appliqua à esquiver les autres tomates qu'Itachi avait spécialement prévues pour lui.

"Tu les gaspilles toutes ! cria t-il, en regardant misérablement ses chères tomates fraîches et juteuses s'éclater contre le mur.

- Oh _pauvre_ Sasuke ! ironisa Itachi.

- Arrête ou je te tue !

- Haha tu veux venger tes _pauvres_ tomates ?"

Sasuke bondit sur lui à cette phrase, les faisant basculer tous les deux au sol. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, le cadet saisit ensuite le boxer à coeurs qu'il enfonça sur la tête d'Itachi. "Tiens ! s'esclaffa t-il. Tu le voulais, ben maintenant tu l'as !" Il se releva aussitôt pour s'enfuir comme une furie dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un Itachi vert de rage. L'aîné se rassit et força pour retirer le sous-vêtement qui masquait la moitié de son visage. Cette fois, Sasuke allait atrocement souffrir.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à passer le premier angle du couloir mais fut coupé dans son élan. Il vit Itachi arracher le boxer de sa tête et se relever lentement, trop lentement, puis s'avancer d'un pas tout aussi lent dans sa direction. Il poussa un cri aigu et se retourna pour fuir dans le sens opposé mais cette fois ci, Itachi fut plus rapide. D'un geste, il le saisit par les chevilles et Sasuke s'affala sur son ventre avec un grognement de douleur. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Itachi grimper sur lui et le coincer entre ses jambes, puis agripper ses poignets et les relever au dessus de sa tête.

"Lâche moi ! pleurnicha t-il en se tortillant vainement. Itachi eut un rictus moqueur.

- Game over, Sasuke.

- T'as tué toutes mes tomates !

- C'est tout ce qui t'inquiètes ?"

Sasuke lui fit une grimace ridicule, d'autant plus amusante du haut de ses huit ans. "Otô-san va te gronder lorsqu'il verra la maison comme ça, railla t-il. Tu sais que c'est toi qu'il punira."

Itachi écarquilla légèrement les yeux en l'entendant mentionner leur père. "Bordel", marmonna t-il encore. Puis il sourit dangereusement, plongeant son regard perçant dans les yeux globuleux de son cadet. Ce qui fit frémir Sasuke. Cet air ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Les minutes suivantes accueillirent un Sasuke en plein astiquage des murs sous l'œil attentif d'Itachi, qui tenait la dernière et précieuse tomate dans la paume de sa main. Il avait menacé de l'aplatir contre l'impitoyable plancher de la cuisine si Sasuke ne l'obéissait pas et nettoyait la maison avant le retour de leur parents. Celui-ci voulait désespérément sauver sa dernière tomate et mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, travaillant deux fois plus vite.

"T'es le diable incarné, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

- Pas d'insultes, sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta tomate."

La lèvre inférieure du cadet trembla sous la menace et il accéléra la cadence. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa besogne et après s'être assurer de l'éclat des murs et du plancher, Itachi lui tendit sa tomate à contre cœur. Il fixa moqueusement Sasuke, qui avait littéralement englouti le légume et dont les grosses joues lui donnait l'air du plus gracieux des hamsters. Après quoi la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit subitement et leur mère suivie de près par leur père, firent leur apparition.

Uchiha Mikoto jeta un bref regard à son intérieur de maison, parfaitement immaculé et était sur le point d'ôter ses chaussures lorsqu'elle remarqua ses deux fils debout côte à côte dans le couloir. Les joues du plus jeune étaient étrangement gonflées. Elle cilla et alla à leur rencontre. Sasuke eut un sourire honteux, en sentant le filet de jus de tomate qui coulait élégamment le long de son menton. Leur mère fronça les sourcils. "Sasuke, tu sais que tu ne dois pas manger de tomates avant le dîner", grommela t-elle.

Sasuke hoqueta, semblant oublier celle qu'il avait toujours dans la bouche. Le légume, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, s'écrasa alors sur le parquet devant le rictus ironique d'Itachi. Fugaku passa à côté d'eux sans un mot, secouant la tête en voyant Sasuke, l'air encore lamentablement déçu par l'attitude de son fils cadet, puis alla rejoindre son épouse à la cuisine. Sasuke émit un son pitoyable avant de jeter un oeil noir à son frère.

"Je te déteste !

- Je sais.

- Les garçons, demanda brusquement Mikoto, où sont passées toutes les tomates ?"

Silence.

Itachi et Sasuke se lancèrent un long regard lourd de sens, avant de détaler à toute vitesse et sans demander leur reste, laissant la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière eux.

--


End file.
